


The best gift

by Wardwell_Mary



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Endless love - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wardwell_Mary/pseuds/Wardwell_Mary
Summary: Read the story, I'm really not good at summaries ...
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The best gift

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a good writer, but I wanted to write this I hope you like it.
> 
> Be free to give your opinion, all comments are welcome

It had only been 4 months since Zelda lost Mary, her unique and sweet Mary

  
Zelda Spellman has every gesture of Mary impregnated in her memory, she still hears her sweet laugh, those beautiful blue eyes that looked at her with so much love, those hands and arms that held her in each of her nightmare nights. Mary was her complement, she was her life. She even remembers all those nights of love, when they intertwined, kissed and loved until they were oneself, the same being, the same soul. Her beautiful sweet Mary, Zelda waited a lifetime to find someone who would love her the way her Mary loved her. And Mary loved her in the deepest way, until her last breath of life. She lost her so fast. Her life slipped away from her like sand through her fingers.

  
Zelda is aware of the last words spoken by her lover, every second since she lost her, as if whispering them over and over in her ear.

_"I love you, so much, that even when I know this is the end, I don't mind dying because you are here giving me the most beautiful moment of my life"_ She said letting out her last breath, she didn't even listen when Zelda told her I love you one last time

After that, Zelda cried every day and night, her family was so worried about her but they knew that they couldn't do much, they couldn't give her the only thing she wanted and needed, she only wanted her Mary.

Two weeks after Mary's funeral, Zelda made the decision to move to the cabin in the woods that belonged to her Mary, that was the only thing as pure as her Mary that she had left. Although her family refused, in the end they agreed on the condition of being able to visit her.

  
Her first day in the cabin hurt in her soul, it was full of her Mary in every corner, of her things of her essence. But the most that brought her to the brink of tears was the piano that was in a corner of the living room, at that moment thousands of memories of her and her Mary flooded her. Mary and her playing and singing so many nights. But the most beautiful memory of her was when Mary, all nervous, proposed to be her girlfriend by playing her favorite song, she made Zelda cry so much, and then, they made love until they were breathless right there on the piano.

__________________________________________

To night Zelda just can't take it anymore, having to live the rest of her life without her Mary is something she can't bear. She already made her decision, she does not want this life that took away the only thing that I truly love, even though she loved her family, they would have to forgive her eventually.

She let the water run in the tub, until it was full, she got inside on the verge of tears. "Sorry" she said and took a razor, just when she was going to cut her veins, she heard the piano, and it was not only the piano, that song was her favorite, and only Mary knew about that.

She thought she had lost her mind, but if the piano sounded, someone was playing it. She got out of the bathtub in her wet clothes, ready to reach the sound of the piano coming from the living room.

The entire cabin was dark, except for the light coming from the living room.

And when her walked in, there she was, her Mary sitting down playing her favorite song. She was on her back, Zelda could feel the different air that the ghost of her love transmitted.

"Mary" Zelda said through tears. "It's you, you're here" 

Mary turned to see her, Zelda could see her transparent tears "Love, why were you going to do that?" Mary said with that voice that revealed the unnatural presence of her, Zelda could feel the pain in her words.

"Because I don't want a life, if you're not here to live it with me" Zelda said in a sob

"Love, you have to go ahead for the two of you" she said approaching Zelda

Zelda looked at her puzzled, by her choice of words "What are you talking about Mary, how to take care of the two? I don't understand you"

"Love, you are going to have our daughter, this was the only thing I wanted in return if I had to die" she said looking at Zelda between sadness and love, "If you killed yourself, you were also going to kill our baby" she finally said

"Mary" said Zelda touching her belly and crying so hard she couldn't believe it, she was pregnant with the love of her life, she didn't know how this was possible, she didn't even have a magical explanation for this.

"Oh my love, don't cry" she said hugging Zelda, and Zelda hugged her, it even seemed like Mary was still alive. "But how did this happen" said Zelda, "I know you have many questions, but my time is limited, but I can tell you that she will have your beautiful hair and my eyes, there you will see me, every time you look at her eyes you will find me there, my love. "

  
"I love you Mary, with all the strength of my heart, I will love you for life" said Zelda through tears "I know my love, I knew it until my last breath and I love you both" she said through tears

  
Mary hugged Zelda one last time and walked away "Now I have to go my love" she said with a sad smile

"No, please" said Zelda clinging to the ghost of her beloved "You can't leave, not before dancing one last time" said Zelda making a tender pout, who knew that Mary would never refuse.

Mary looked at her with that look full of love that always brought her to see her love making those tender pouts " I could never deny you anything my love "

With a touch of his magic the old disco player started playing "Follow you into the dark"

No blinding light

_Or tunnels, to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

Zelda and Mary clung on like there was no tomorrow, Zelda leaned her head on Mary's shoulder to smell her one last time, as the verses of the song filled the room.

_Are all worn down_

_The time for sleep is now_

_But it's nothing to cry about_

_Cause we'll hold each other soon_

_In the blackest of rooms_

Zelda held on tighter, she wanted to stop this moment and stay in it forever. The song was reaching the end.

_If Heaven and Hell decide that they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_when your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

Mary looked at Zelda desperate for one last kiss, a kiss that was like no other, Zelda knew that it was time to leave, while in the middle of that last kiss, where they poured all their love, they whisper "I love you "in the mouth of the other. Her Mary disappeared as the rays of dawn entered through the window, while the song played with the last verse.

_I'll followyou into the dark..._

Zelda cried, but she smiled happily because now she had the greatest gift that her Mary could give her, she was going to have her daughter, she was going to have a little piece of Mary, the fruit of her great love and not only that, Zelda got something she wanted Therefore, she had one last dance with the love of her life.

Zelda always thought she would never really have something worthwhile in her life, but Mary gave her so much more than she ever dreamed of.

She Gave her the best gift

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? was it bad or very bad? Be free to give your opinion.


End file.
